


Art for Ha’malach Sheli

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story Ha’malach Sheli written by jane_x80 for Day 6 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at LiveJournal https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/91581.html#comments.The theme for Day 6 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge is Angels/Snow Angels.





	Art for Ha’malach Sheli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ha'malach Sheli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931758) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> This artwork has been inspired by the Angels/Snow Angels theme from the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge. 
> 
> Comme je souhaitais participer au défi des Fêtes mais que je n’avais pas d’idées précises sur la manière de le faire, j’ai demandé l’aide de ma chère amie jane_x80. Ensemble nous avons opté pour un travail d’équipe : j’ai choisi des photos et proposé une ébauche d’intrigue sur lesquelles Jane a ensuite basées ses histoires. Le dessin numérique final lui a été créé pour s’adapter à la fiction qui lui était associée. 
> 
> jane_x80 a été une collaboratrice généreuse et enthousiaste, elle est pour moi une précieuse partenaire de travail, une écrivaine hors du commun, toujours là pour m’encourager, elle est mon Bernie. Thank you, my dear friend! Without your encouragements and your willingness to collaborate with me, I am not sure I would have created as many Holidays artworks this year. I hug you tightly!
> 
> The title of the lovely story from jane_x80 translates to "My Angel" in Hebrew. At least, that’s what the translation told me.
> 
> P.S. what I wrote in French is similar of what jane_x80 wrote in the beginning notes of her story Ha’malach Sheli. French is my native language.

This artwork that I have created, has been inspired by the Holiday theme "Angels/Snow Angels". Ziva is Tali’s angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, it has been 28 years that my childhood friend Annie St-Arneault has been killed in the Montréal massacre (https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89cole_Polytechnique_massacre). 
> 
> For her and all the women killed or injured that dreadful day, I would like to humbly dedicate my artwork to them, those angels. They have been missed.


End file.
